


Ghoti

by maryagrawatson



Series: Exchanges Universe [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: Mycroft has a case for his brother to solve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisabethfromholland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabethfromholland/gifts).



Sherlock answers the phone with a sigh. “What do you want, Mycroft?”

“Bob’s been kidnapped!" Mycroft actually sounds distressed.

After allowing a nanosecond of brainpower, Sherlock comes up with nothing. “Bob?”

“My goldfish! He's gone! Kidnapped! The kidnapper even left a ransom note. Well, it’s more of a riddle.”

“You named your goldfish Bob?”

“Is that all you got out of that?! Who kidnaps a goldfish?!”

“Fine, Mycroft. I'll help you find your fish. Where was Bob the last time you saw it?”

“ _He_ was on my desk. He can’t have just swum off!”

“Maybe he was feeling suicidal and jumped out of the bowl. Have you checked the floor?”

“The bowl’s missing too! I said the kidnapper left a note!”

“Well, what does the note say?”

“It’s absolutely nonsense. ‘Row, see what’s on; How’s your ghoti?”

Sherlock chuckles. “Bit obvious, that. Speak to your PA. I’m sure she was involved.”

“What?!”

“Weren’t you supposed to take Rosie to the aquarium last weekend? That's what you get for breaking a date with a child.”

“I had to cancel, what with the situation in Central America!” It's really rather touching how upset Mycroft is.

"As if a child would understand about a military coup. I've solved your case, Mycroft. Rosie was determined to see a fish, and what better fish than Bob?”

**Author's Note:**

> This stems from a comment Elisabethfromholland left for "Exchanges": "Mycroft DOES need a pet, and it needs to be non-talking and non-kidnappable." How could that not be taken as a prompt?
> 
> Google "ghoti" and the note will likely make perfect sense.
> 
> Also, this is yet another 221B.


End file.
